The Product of Our Flawed Designs
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: After having been raped by Loki, Natasha finds that she is pregnant with what she assumes to be a monster. Loki has made Natasha his prisoner and is on the run with her. With the child's birth near, Natasha demands answers as to why Loki has done this to her. LokixNatasha. One shot. Complete. I've written an extended edition called 'Monster.'


**A/N: This story is pretty much based off of a dream I had and I wanted to write it down...**

_"Tell me," Loki whispered into Natasha's ear. "What do you think of us having a child together?" Slender fingers traced against her flat stomach. "Surely, it will be born a _monster_," he wickedly added. Grabbing her wrists over her head, he shoved her against a wall. "What good could come of a child with parents as sinful as ourselves?"_

_ Before she could fight back, he had somehow rendered her body frozen. "Bastard!" she growled. _

_ Softly, he chuckled to himself. "It seems my web has caught a spider." A hand unzipped the front of her black suit. _

_ "I'll kill you!" she spat._

_ He clicked his tongue and leaned in, his breath cold against her cheek. "Your words fail to hurt me." His wicked grin widened. "Tell me again the number of innocent lives you've taken, tell me every lie… Together, we could create something unforgivable." _

_ Her eyes glared fiercely into his as she heard him unzip his pants. She struggled to break free from his magic, but failed. The next thing she felt was pain. Shooting pain…_

Natasha clenched her jaw in an effort to fight back a scream as a sudden jolt of pain radiated from her large middle. She glanced next to her to find Loki at her side, fast asleep. Or was he? She could never tell with the sneaky bastard. She sat upright and tried to stifle her unsteady breaths. Her nightmare of the unwanted memory had been all too real… A clammy hand reached up to touch her perspiring forehead. She couldn't take much more of this-the nightmares, Loki, the baby… Her hand fell to her swollen stomach where Loki's spawn tortured her. Thirty-six weeks, four days –she glanced at the nightstand clock- seventeen hours, and twenty-two minutes with it and she _hated_ it. Now more than ever since it clearly wanted out. Although she was okay with that part, she wasn't fine about leaving it with Loki, no matter how flawed their child was to be. She needed to escape, but past attempts reminded her that Loki wasn't a forgiving one. Natasha wasn't even sure where she was anymore. Loki had dragged her along with him, aimlessly travelling, obviously to keep her off S.H.I.E.L.D.S' radar. Her mind drifted off to Clint. She could no longer remember that carefree smile of his. Instead, she was constantly haunted by the hurt look she had inflicted upon him on the day she left…

_"Nat, at least tell me where you're going," he prodded._

_Back facing him, she continued to stuff her things into a suitcase._

_"You haven't talked to me," Clint sadly continued. "Not since Loki captured you, and that was a month ago, Nat!"_

_The very mention of Loki was enough to make her sick, and that wasn't just the nausea she felt from his child inside her. "I have a mission," she curtly told him._

_"Then I'll go with you!" he stated. _

_"Clint, no!" she snapped._

_"You can't g alone, Nat!" he shouted back. "I'll tell Fury! I'll tell him you've been sick!"_

_Her body tensed up. _

_"You haven't been eating," he noticed. "I've seen you running off to the bathroom," he continued. "And you really don't look well, Nat." He carefully approached her and outstretched his arms._

_Before he could touch her, Natasha withdrew her gun and pointed it between his eyes. "Shut up, Clint!"_

_"Nat?" His eyes grew wide with fear._

_"Just leave me alone!" she hissed. "I swear I'll pull this trigger, Clint!" Tears clouded her eyes and she suddenly felt so helpless. "I-I will!"_

_Slowly, Clint stepped back, his hands held up in defeat. "Okay. If you won't tell me, then go…" He sadly watched her. "I don't know what's happening, but please be careful, Nat…"_

She hung her head and buried her face in her hands as hot tears fell from her eyes. The very thought of Clint made her miss him even more. She couldn't stand leaving him, let alone lying. What would he think of her if he saw her now? A hand brushed against her hair and the sadness quickly turned to anger. "Don't touch me!" she cried.

Loki stared at her with downtrodden eyes. "I'm sorry." His hand ran down her back before keeping to himself.

Natasha watched him with a cold stare. She wasn't going to fall victim to another 'nice act.'

_"Can we stop?" Natasha asked. Loki had been dragging her off around town, looking for a decent hotel to stay in for the night. It was their first day 'on the run' and she found herself holding him back. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't on purpose._

_"Forgive me. Are you feeling ill again?" he wondered, noticing the slight green to her complexion._

_She brought a hand to her mouth. "A little."_

_"Shall I carry you?" he offered._

_Her glare hardened as she looked around at the crowd of people walking past them. "Are you crazy? No!"_

Maybe he really _was_ trying to be nice at that point. However, he failed to show her any remorse when he captured her, raped her, impregnated her… Not to mention the way he frequently treated her…

_"I'm not hungry," she stated._

_"You have to eat." A devilish smile formed across his face. "For the sake of our child."_

_She snatched up her fork and stabbed it into Loki's hand which rested atop the table._

_He winced, then violently grabbed her wrist to pry the utensil away. "_Never_ do that again!" he hissed. "Now eat!"_

_"Or what?" she asked, flashing him a rare smirk. "You'll kill me?"_

_"You would _gladly_ welcome death, wouldn't you?" He failed to see the humour in her words. "Wait until nightfall. Your punishment awaits then…"_

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, noticing the beads of sweat and her body's slight shaking.

She wanted to lie and tell him she was fine. Her mouth opened, but the words just wouldn't come out. Instead, a whimper managed to escape as she felt another contraction.

"Natasha…"

_"Natasha?" Curiously, Loki watched her from his place on the couch._

_Natasha had been sitting on an armchair across from Loki when her body froze. A hand fell to the slight bulge of her stomach. She swore she just felt whatever it was move._

_"Tell me. What's wrong?" he asked soothingly. Loki approached the armchair and knelt down before her._

_"It's…moving," she said uncomfortably as though it were some disease. In some ways, that was exactly what the child was… A tapeworm, a bacteria… something eating away at her, ruining her…_

_An all-too calming smile spread across his lips. "Isn't that wonderful?"_

_Natasha couldn't help but feel haunted by those words. This was far from wonderful. This was a nightmare._

"Get me some ice," she ordered. Right now, she needed Loki distracted long enough so she could get away. Loki's cold hand brushed against her cheek, but she smacked it away. "I said _ice!_ I don't want you touching me!" she shouted.

He shook his head and grabbed her arm. "And risk your running off?" There were times when he could see right through her. "Especially not in this condition, what with our child so near."

Natasha didn't even bother to _try_ fighting back. She was stressed, tired, and ever since yesterday evening, she had started getting contractions. Loki was unaware of this fact, of course. Her time to escape him for good was cutting it close. Right now, Natasha could care less about his child's well-being. For now, she was more worried about her own life.

"Shall we leave, then?" he asked. "Today, we'll venture off to Asgard and stay there. Let's see your friends come find you there," he taunted.

Natasha's mind went into panic mode at the mentioning of Asgard. She didn't know _how _she and Loki would get there, but once there, how was she to escape him? With Thor back at Stark Tower, no one would know… For now, she decided to play along with him. If she disagreed with him, Loki would surely have his way with her in the form of one of his twisted punishments. Leaving the hotel meant going outside. Going outside meant a chance to escape. Natasha knew she wouldn't get far, but if people were around, she could get help.

Without batting an eyelash, Loki was already dressed in a casual suit, ready for the day.

Natasha managed to get out of the bed. Slowly, she staggered towards the hotel room's couch where her suitcase sat. Before she could make it there, her body seized up as another contraction hit and she fell to the floor.

"Natasha!" Alarmed, Loki ran and dropped to her side. "The child-is it near?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked through clenched teeth. "Why did you do this to me?!" Her teary eyes met with his emerald green orbs. The question had been asked many a times, however, Loki failed to give a proper answer. "Don't just look at me-tell me!" she cried. Natasha had given up on escaping. The pain had become unbearable and she gladly welcomed death. For now, though, she wanted answers.

"We must go," he quickly informed her. "You need medic-"

"No!" she cried. "I want to know _why!_" she demanded. "Why did you do this to me? If this is some punishment, then kill me now!" Her hand yanked at the scarf that hung over his shoulders.

"Curiosity," he breathed. "You and I, Ms. Romanoff, are quite alike," he continued. "You once told me that you'd like to wipe away the red. And I…" he paused, eyes falling to her stomach. "Newborns are so innocent, so flawless… I began to wonder if someone as flawed as you and I could make things right."

She loosened her grasp on his scarf and touched her middle. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Her voice cracked as new tears formed. "Y-you just think you can just rape me and make me part of some experiment?" Before he could interject, she continued to scold him. "You _used_ me! You made my life a fucking hell!" she shouted, punching him in the chest. "I wanted to kill myself, but you would just use my body for your _sick_ enjoyment to punish me! You know what _I_ think, Loki? I think this kid's going to be some monster just like you!"

Loki's eyes grew wide. Suddenly, he felt so lost, so child-like. A monster. That was exactly what he was. His head bowed as Natasha continued to yell at him.

"Because that's all you are!" she spat. "You're a fucking monster!"

He beat his fists against the carpeted floor. A guttural noise escaped his throat as he hunched forward.

Natasha suddenly felt frightened. She had said too much and for that, Loki was surely going to teach her a lesson. Before she could try to run away, she couldn't help but notice what appeared to be tears running down the man's face. "Loki?" she asked quietly.

"You're right," he breathed through clenched teeth. His fingers dug into the floor. "I-I'm a monster. That's all I am. All I ever will be."

Natasha suddenly couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of remorse for him.

His teary eyes met with hers. "Forgive me." She had made him feel so helpless. "I've been horrible-a monster- to you. But you're right…" He shook his head. "I can't expect anything good to come of this. Jotun blood runs through my veins and that will be passed down, no doubt. For all my cruelties, asking for a child so pure is impossible."

Natasha felt tears fall down her cheeks. She unexpectedly reached out to Loki in an embrace. "I-I'm sorry…"

"I'm the one at fault!" he wept. "If anything, I've only made things worse for us!"

She shook her head and pressed his head to her chest. "I may not ever forgive you for any of this," she began as she stroked his hair. "But I think this child will only be affected from what happens from here on out…"

His brows knitted together in confusion. He pulled away from her hug to stare at her. "I don't understand…"

She forced a smile. "We have to make this child someone we'd be proud of. Despite everything we've done in our lives, that's just the past. We-…" She reached down to touch her nightdress, only to find that the bottom part was soaked. "Shit," she hissed. "I don't think any of that matters right now…"

"Let's get you to the hospital," he said quickly.

"What's my name? Who are we?" she asked suddenly. Her mind was instantly off into work mode. It was a nice distraction for her, at least. She could tell Loki was confused. "We need new identities."

Loki shook his head as he carefully lifted her into his arms. "You are Natasha Romanoff," he began. She curiously eyed him as she wrapped an arm around his neck. "Let your friends find you. I've kept you from them long enough." He managed to carry her to the door with ease.

"And where are _you _going to go?" she demanded. "As weird as it sounds, I need you with me." A smile formed across his face and Natasha couldn't help but smile back. "Besides, I need someone to explain why this kid might have horns and a tail."

"Well, my bloodline may pass down blue skin," he added in a serious tone as he carried her down the hall. "The horns and tail must be from your side, I'm afraid," he chuckled softly.

Natasha couldn't help but laugh along, only to whimper in pain a second later.

Loki held her body close to his as he took off running through the hotel.

"I-I had a dream it had horns and a tail," she continued, trying to stay calm for Loki's sake.

"I'm sure we have no reason to worry about any of that," he assured her.

For nine months, Natasha had hated the child inside her. She never thought of it as an actual person, only a monster. Until now. Her maternal instincts seemed to have abruptly kicked in. "Loki?" She stared up at his face, holding tightly to his neck as he ran down the city streets. "You'll help me raise it, right? I mean, you're the father."

"I'd like nothing more," he kindly smiled. "This will be atonement for everything I've done wrong. I'm the one who wanted a child. Although conceived out of my own malevolence, it will be loved. No matter what uncommon attributes it may bear," he added jokingly.

Natasha never thought she would ever see a side of Loki as soft as this. Deep down, he wasn't all that bad of a guy.

They arrived at the hospital, alarming the receptionists as Loki seemed to go off into a panicked state. He wasn't used to Midgardian hospitals and found himself unsure of what needed to be done for assistance. Yelling seemed to do the trick. If Natasha hadn't been dying from pain, embarrassment would've killed her. She was rushed to a room and while a doctor tended to her, Loki waited at her bedside.

"Is there anything I can do?" Loki asked as he helplessly watched her.

She shot him a glare. "You've done enough, I think!" She bit her lip in an attempt to calm herself down. "Thank you. For taking me here," she explained. If anything, she owed him that much for getting her medical attention.

"I cannot apologise enough for everything, Natasha." He reached out to brush away a strand of hair from her flushed face.

"Just don't worry about it." There was nothing that could be done about the past. She had to look to the future. A future with Loki and a child.

A doctor soon came in to check on her and it was soon time for her to push.

Natasha couldn't see herself as a mother. Her life didn't allow for a child to fit in. Not to mention that she thought she was unable to bear children. Her life had taken the most unexpected turn she could possibly imagine. She had been raped by her enemy and now she felt that her feelings towards him were changing as she brought his child-their child-into the world. Tightly, she held Loki's hand as she pushed. Moments later, the high-pitched cry of a baby filled the room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," the doctor announced.

She watched the doctor hold up her son with tears in her eyes. As a nurse began to clean the baby up, Natasha couldn't help but stare at how perfect he was. The nurse placed the bundled up infant into her arms and she stroked the baby's black curls. He looked just like any normal human should. No horns, no tail, all fingers and toes seemed to be accounted for. She turned to Loki who was staring over her shoulder with tears running down his cheeks.

"How did we deserve this?" he quietly asked. "Myself, especially… I don't deserve a-a son so…"

"Perfect," Natasha finished with a smile. "Look at him, Loki. He's all ours," she whispered as she gazed down at her sleeping son. "Let's do everything we can for him, okay?"

He nodded and smiled as he reached out to touch his son's tiny hand. "He will deserve only the best. Do you find it hard to believe that we could create this?"

Natasha shrugged. "We all deserve a second chance. This little guy is ours."


End file.
